Lost Experience
, conhecido tanto com ou sem o The no começo, em português, A Experiência Lost, foi o primeiro (ARG) desenvolvido pelos escritores e produtores de Lost para os fãs participarem e para expandir o enredo. O jogo foi co-desenvolvido por três redes de televisão, a Americana ABC, a Australiana Canal 7 e a Inglesa Canal 4. O escritor do Lost Experience foi identificado como Jordan Rosenberg por Carlton Cuse. http://dvd.ign.com/articles/726/726981p2.html Todos os Sites em-jogo (com exceção dos sites de patrocinadores) foram desenvolvidos pela Agência de Design Hi-ReS! http://www.hi-res.net, a qual anteriormente tinha criado o site Lost The Untold para o Canal 4 inglês . De acordo com um artigo do New York Times, o jogo seria "uma caça ao tesouro multimídia que usaria mensagens de email, ligações telefônicas, comerciais, outdoors e sites da Web falsos feitos para parecerem reais". O Lost Experience foi um jogo baseado em internet e caracterizado por um enredo paralelo que não fazia parte do enredo atual da série de televisão. Não haviam prêmios, mas o jogo dizia oferecer pistas que poderiam desvendar alguns dos grandes mistérios da Ilha. Que incluía a introdução de novos personagens e da misteriosa Fundação Hanso. As dicas variavam por continente, então, os participantes tinham que coordenar as informações via internet. A ABC disse que o jogo foi projetado para recorrer a fãs e a pessoas que até o momento não familiarizavam com Lost Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse mencionaram o jogo primeiramente no podcast oficial da série falando sobre o site da Fundação Hanso, o qual estava fora do ar por alguns meses (ou em suas palavras, "fora do ar para remodelamento"). Datas de Lançamento Internacionais O lançamento do jogo coincidiu com o de vários episódios de Lost. * 2 de Maio, 2006 no Reino Unido, coincidindo com o episódio . * 3 de Maio, 2006 nos EUA, coincidindo com o episódio . * 4 de Maio, 2006 na Austrália, coincidindo com o episódio . ** (Anúncios estavam repetindo em 11 de Maio junto com ) * 15 de Maio, 2006 na República da Irlanda, coincidindo com o episódio . Resumo Detalhado O jogo foi dividido em fases distintas, com um objetivo diferente para cada uma. Fontes dizem haver 5 fases (segundo este boletim de imprensa}. 1ª Fase A primeira fase do jogo, girou em torno do site "oficial" da Fundação Hanso, o qual, envolveu os jogadores, fazendo com que buscassem pistas escondidas no site deixadas por um hacker, que até o momento era conhecido apenas como Persephone. Estas pistas, lançaram dúvidas quanto ao verdadeiro interesse da Fundação Hanso para com a vida humana, e introduziu novos personagens ao jogo. Esta fase do jogo foi promovida pelos comerciais da Fundação Hanso, que foram exibidos na ABC, no Canal 7 Australiano, no Canal 4 Inglês e por acordos de publicidade com a Sprite, Jeep, Verizon, e Monster.com. Mais adiante, um programa de rádio apresentado por alguém que se identifica como DJ Dan se junta a Persephone na luta contra a Fundação Hanso. Um livro ligado a Lost, chamado Bad Twin, é publicado em Maio de 2006 sobre o nome do autor ficcional Gary Troup, que (na série) estava a bordo do Vôo Oceanic 815, e de quem o manuscrito foi encontrado por Hurley, lido por Sawyer, e queimado (em parte) por Jack. Vídeo-entrevistas com Troup foram se espalhando pela internet, contendo referências à outro livro "não-ficção" de Troup chamado A Equação de Valenzetti. A relação exata da história do livro com enredo de Lost ainda não está clara, mas a linha de tempo da publicação do livro, assim como a sensibilidade do scavenger hunt dos clipes de entrevista, sugerem que Troup e o Gêmeo Ruim eram outro pedaço do quebra-cabeças do Lost Experience. Artigos Relacionados * thehansofoundation.org * retrieversoftruth.com * DJ Dan * Gary Troup * sublymonal.com * letyourcompassguideyou.com 2ª Fase A segunda fase do jogo, começou quando o site thehansofoundation.org saiu do ar devido a ataques de Persephone. E uma URL escondida no código fonte do site redirecionava os jogadores para o blog de Rachel Blake, um diário aparentemente inócuo que falava de suas viagens ao redor da Europa. Entretanto, quando entramos com um código secreto no blog, outro site é revelado: o site real de Rachel, http://stophanso.rachelblake.com. Este site, mostrava um vídeo-blog de Rachel com suas tentativas de descobrir a verdade sobre as operações da Fundação Hanso, e expõe ações sinistras de seus executivos na Europa, principalmente de Thomas Mittelwerk. Durante esta fase, os jogadores foram descobrindo que Rachel Blake e Persephone eram a mesma pessoa. Os jogadores, também descobrem que a Fundação, o qual estava sob administração individual do "Dr." Mittelwerk, estava envolvida em atividades suspeitas na Islândia , usando o Instituto Vik para executar secretamente a Equação de Valenzetti usando um grupo de autistas savants. Blake seguiu Mittelwerk até a Itália, onde ele subiu a bordo do cargueiro Helgus Antonius, que estava a caminho de Sri Lanka. Blake foi ajudada por Darla Taft, uma sócio da Hanso que descobriu alguns dos procedimentos duvidosos deles. Ela e seu companheiro Hugh McIntyre foram mortos, presumidamente por ordens de Mittelwerk, mas Rachel deixa instruções de como seguir Mittelwerk para o Sri Lanka com a ajuda do misterioso Malik. Artigos Relacionados * rachelblake.com * Equação de Valenzetti 3ª Fase A Terceira fase foi anunciada no Comic-Con de San Diego durante o Painel de Lost onde Rachel Blake se levanta e acusa os criadores da série de conspirar com a Fundação Hanso. Perto do término de sua fala enraivecida, ela instrui para os que "querem a verdade" entrarem no site hansoexposed.com. Esta fase consistiu na remontagem do vídeo que Blake filmou, enquanto estava no Sri Lanka espionando as ações da Fundação Hanso. O vídeo mostra Mittelwerk anunciando os planos da Hanso para um pequeno grupo de pessoas, presumivelmente o Protocolo Aranha. Durante a filmagem, Mittelwerk mostra um filme de Orientação de 1975 narrado por Alvar Hanso, explicando as origens e objetivos da Iniciativa DHARMA, a Equação de Valenzetti, e a Ilha. Blake então entrou em ocultação temporária, apenas liberando glyphs pela internet, em anúncios, e em podcasts para que os jogadores participassem encontrando cada uma das 70 partes do vídeo que, quando estivesse completo, mostraria o vídeo em sua totalidade. O glyph final foi achado no dia 8 de setembro de 2006, (9/08/06, ser preciso - 9+8+6 = 23) fazendo com que o vídeo se tornasse completo. Artigos Relacionados * hansoexposed.com * Vídeo Sri Lanka * Correspondência Codificada 4ª Fase como parte do Lost Experience]] A 4ª fase foi baseada no site whereisalvar.com com a caça das barras de Chocolate Apollo. Esta fase sobrepôs a 3ª Fase. Ela começou em 23 de Agosto e terminou em 18 de Setembro. Artigos Relacionados * apollocandy.com * whereisalvar.com 5ª Fase A quinta fase encerrou o Lost Experience. E veio na forma de um podcast de DJ Dan, e de um vídeo de Rachel Blake em 24 de Setembro. O vídeo mostrava Alvar Hanso conversando com Rachel. Ele revela que é seu pai, e que Mittelwerk o mantém aprisionado e está por trás de todas as atrocidades cometidas pela Fundação Hanso. Este boletim de Imprensa confirma isto. Em 25 de Setembro, o site thehansofoundation.org foi atualizado com mensagens de Alvar Hanso e Thomas Mittelwerk. Alguns dos jogadores por trás do jogo também surgiram e revelaram suas identidades, embora esta provavelmente não é uma parte oficial desta fase. Relevância para a série Buddy.tv: Um fato que tem deixado os fãs de Lost bastante curiosos, é se as informações descobertas em Lost Experience serão determinantes no universo da série de tv. Vocês poderiam esclarecer isso para nós? diz que a internet foi uma maneira de revelar informações relativas a Lost]] Carlton Cuse: Eu acho que para nós sim, digo, toda a relação existente entre Alvar Hanso e a criação da Iniciativa DHARMA é parte da mitologia. Os detalhes do desaparecimento da Fundação Hanso acontecem fora da série, mas não desvencilhados dela. Nós sentimos que a experiência de utilizar a internet foi um modo de nós conseguirmos explicar coisas sobre a mitologia que não teríamos a chance de explicar na tv. Porque essa mitologia não provoca nenhum efeito na vida dos personagens e na sua existência na ilha. Criamos esse jogo com o objetivo de explicar o mundo que envolve a série, mas isso sempre será mais ou menos algo escondido por trás, como a metáfora do iceberg, e a experiência da internet meio que nos deu a chance de revelar todo esse mistério. Damon Lindelof: Eu diria no geral que todo o fundo que nós criamos, em termos de Equação de Valenzetti e a explicação da formação da Hanso Foundation e a criação dos outros vídeos, temos considerado isso algo de extrêma importância para a série. Where there would have to be wiggle room é a história de Rachel Blake em que ela está no mundo real, no mundo lá fora como chamamos, a série Lost poderia ser definida como um mundo diferente exterior, por isso nós não podemos garantir totalmente a veracidade do que Rachel estava fazendo. Porém podemos dizer que todos os fatos que ela estava descobrindo foram were vetted, na verdade muitos deles foram escritos por nós pessoalmente por isso são determinantes. BuddyTV: Haverá um novo Lost Experience em algum momento? Nós vamos ter a chance de rever esses personagens? Carlton Cuse: Eu não acho que esses personagens serão revistos. Sobre se haverá um outro Lost Experience, nós temos discutido sobre isso e eu acho que só iria acontecer se nós achássemos outra história que, novamente, achássemos que valesse a pena contar mas que nós não contaremos on the mother ship. Sequência Conversas sobre uma sequência de Lost Experience aconteceram até recentemente serem negadas pelo time de escritos e os atores envolvidos. Doc Jensen no Entertainment Weekly escreveu em Janeiro de 2007 que "Eu disse que jogo não fará uma nova aparição durante o intervalo do verão/outono" http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20008861,00.html. Também, em Abril de 2007, Jamie Silberhartz, que fez a protagonista Rachel Blake, disse que não ouviu nada sobre uma sequência. Porém, ela disse que estaria pronta para retornar se houvesse uma decisão de continuar o projeto http://www.thetailsection.com/lost-news/catching-up-with-rachel-blake.php#more. Nesse tópico nos fóruns do The Fuselage, Gregg Nations disse que não haverá outro jogo, por causa da falta de patrocinadores. Porém, deve-se notar que as palavras dele foram "por agora", sugerindo que poderia existir uma continuação do jogo daqui a algum tempo. Também, o fato dele ter dito que está sendo difícil encontrar patrocínio implica que o time de escritores está interessado em alongar a narrativa. Na Comic Con 2007, foi confirmado pelo time de escritores que não haveria Lost Experience no período de pausa entre a terceira e a quarta temporada, mas foi "visto com bons olhos" uma continuação durante a pausa do próximo ano. Eles também disseram que estavam discutindo sobre "alguns livros" que iriam ser ligados diretamente a mitologia do seriado. Em 31 de Dezembro de 2007, um novo jogo de realidade alternada começou com um boletim à imprensa lançado pela ABC dizendo que a Oceanic Airlines estava retornando a ativa, indicando o site flyoceanicair.com, e levando a um novo jogo chamado "Find 815". Porém, esse jogo é muito mais simples, mais cinemático, e irá durar cinco semanas até a estreia da Quarta Temporada. A história gira em torno de um funcionário da Oceanic procurando pelo vôo 815. A namorada dele era comissária de bordo do avião. Perguntas Remanescentes ainda é um Mistério]] *O que foi o Protocolo Aranha? *Onde estão os dois últimos clips da entrevista de Gary Troup? *Está, Enzo Valenzetti, vivo como Rachel supôs, se sim onde ele está agora, e porque fingiu estar morto? *Por que a Fundação Hanso está colhendo órgãos ilegalmente para suas pesquisas ao redor do mundo? *Por que a Fundação de Hanso planejou libertar um vírus controlado no Sri Lanka, e por que uma taxa de mortalidade de 30% era assim tão imperativa que qualquer aumento ou diminuição significaria fracasso mais ou menos? *Como a mãe de Rachel Blake faleceu, e por que Alvar Hanso lançou o "Apelo à Saúde Mental" (o qual, Malick disse que ele começou para "salvar alguém que ele amava")? *O que eram as anomalias que a Dra. Eliza Vásquez disse haver no exame de sangue de Alvar Hanso, e por que Mittelwerk sofreu uma transfusão de sangue antes de ir para o Sri Lanka? *Qual a significância, qualquer que fosse, do subenredo do Projeto Sumo que ocorreu durante o jogo para a narrativa global? *Por que a linha de tempo da Pasta de Órgãos em Falta, foi ambientada para que tivesse ocorrido meses antes do jogo real? Era o ímpeto de Rachel para destruir a Fundação Hanso (aparte de querer conhecer seu pai)? Na Web :Arigo Principal:Portal:Sites de Lost ]] Sites Oficiais do jogo * Gary Troup's website, mostly about Bad Twin - http://www.garytroup.net and http://www.garytroupbooks.com * Fundação Hanso - http://www.thehansofoundation.org :* Persephone.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) :* Hole2.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) :* Hole3.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) :* Hole4.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) * DJ Dan - http://www.djdan.am * Sublymonal.com - http://www.sublymonal.com * Letyourcompassguideyou.com- http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com * Hansocareers.com - http://www.hansocareers.com * Retrievers of Truth - http://retrieversoftruth.com * Rachel Blake - http://www.rachelblake.com * Mandrake Wig - http://www.myspace.com/mandrakewig * Equação de Valenzetti - http://www.valenzettiequation.com * Hansoexposed.com - http://www.hansoexposed.com * Apollocandy.com - http://www.apollocandy.com * WhereIsAlvar.com - http://whereisalvar.com Sites Afiliados do Jogo apresentador do Blog "Inside the Experience"]] ''Aqui estão sites que não são necessariamente parte do universo do jogo, mas conectam os jogadores com os demais responsáveis. Estes sites são providos de informações (como confirmações de quais sites são oficiais). Eles foram criados para reunir informações do jogo pelas principais redes de TV que exibem a série (EUA, Reino Unido e Austrália). *Blog americano "Inside The Experience" apresentado por Speaker - (link) *Blog do Canal 4 Inglês The Other Girl - (link) *Blog do Canal 7 Australiano The Lost Ninja - (link) Links Relacionados *Resumo do LE em PDF feito pelo Lostcast *Blog em português sobre o Lost Experience *Playlist do YouTube com todos os vídeos do Lost Experience *Resumo de tudo que aconteceu no LE no blog Lost in PT *The Lost Experience Clues *The Lost Experience Storyline Only (For NonPlayers): An Illustrated Guide *TLE: A Walkthrough *TheLostExperience.com *www.douhavetheproof.com - Do U Have The Proof? (Sprite Site; possibly unrelated) *Lost Journal *The Lost Experience Explained Category:Universo Expandido *